


I am not getting soft

by WinterRaven



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff, Holiday Writing Challenge, M/M, Steve makes hot chocolate for Bucky, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterRaven/pseuds/WinterRaven
Summary: Bucky arrives back at the apartment to discover Steve isn’t dressed appropriately to reflect the time of year which is winter





	I am not getting soft

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfic. This was written for a holiday writing challenge on Tumblr. This one has a dialogue prompt which is italicized in the copy. I have two more to write for the same challenge. I've done some tweaking to it since it was first posted on Tumblr. I might add more tags if something else pops into my head. I hope you like it.

Stepping off the elevator, Bucky grumbled as he smacked away the clumps of wet snow clinging to his coat like magnets and stomped his feet to shake off the snow compacted in the treads of his boots. When he left in the morning to see Tony about some tweaks the man wanted to make on Bucky’s arm, he hadn’t anticipated the weather would turn the way it did.

The morning had been sunny. Not a cloud in the sky. The nip in the air was refreshing but not biting when he entered Stark Tower. Exiting the building three hours later, the sun had hidden behind the clouds and the snow started falling. The fresh layer of white hid the grey snow already on the sidewalk, making the city look clean if only for a day. Bucky found it quite pretty. Then he realized it was something Steve would think.

Not being on the run anymore was making him soft.

Halfway back to the apartment, the snowflakes grew in size, had more weight to them and were more abundant. It gathered on his shoulders and top of his head. Some of the flakes even found their way onto his eyelashes making him blink and shake his head in an effort to keep them from obstructing his view.

Naturally, he didn’t think to wear or bring a beanie along. The only winter clothing protecting him from the snow were his black three-quarter length pea coat, black leather gloves and a navy wool scarf. He groused at his own lack of preparedness.

Not being on the run anymore was making him soft.

Now, strands of wet hair stuck to Bucky’s face and droplets of water hung precariously from his trimmed beard. He walked into the apartment only to stop dead in his tracks, gawking at the sight before him.

“What the hell is going on, Steve?”

Steve looked up for the couch. A sketchbook sat on his lap with a pencil in one hand and one-quarter of a creamsicle in the other.

“Oh, hey Buck. How’s Tony?”

The man had not bothered to put on a pair of sweatpants. At least he had the wherewithal to wear a white undershirt with his dark grey boxer briefs.

“He’s fine,” Bucky replied. “He says hi.”

Steve watched him listen to and search for the source of a sound he only heard during the summer.

Bucky spotted at the offending item and turned to stare at Steve who seemed quite comfortable with the temperature in the apartment.

“Is there a problem?” Steve asked with genuine curiosity.

_“It’s winter and you’re eating ice cream, with the AC on, wearing nothing but a tank top and underwear? Wow.”_

“It was too warm, Buck.”

Bucky raised his eyebrows at him. “Too warm? Have you looked out the window?”

“It doesn’t matter if it’s summer or winter. I’m always running warm. Side effect of the serum. You know that. You have it, too.”

“And I know that you know the serum given to me is different from yours. So, the cold actually bothers me still.”

Bucky wasn’t aware he was trembling from being outside and from the snow that melted into his hair and clothes. But Steve did. He set aside his sketchbook and pencil while eating the remaining bit of the creamsicle, leaving the popsicle stick on the coffee table and got up to shut off the portable air conditioning unit on his way over to Bucky.

“What are you doing, Stevie?”

“You’re cold. Let me help you with your coat.” Steve slid the coat off Bucky’s shoulders.

“I don’t need any help,” he pouted.

Steve draped the coat on the coat rack. “I know.” He pushed the strands of wet hair off his lover’s face, cupped his cheeks and gave him a gentle kiss. “But you’re shivering. Let’s get you out of your clothes and get you warmed up. Why didn’t you take the subway, sweetheart?”

“I wanted to walk. If I had been better prepared for the snow dump, I would be less grumpy.”

Steve chuckled. “You’re getting soft.”

“I am _not_ getting soft.”

“Okay, you keep telling yourself that,” Steve smirked as he took Bucky by the hand and led him to the bedroom to help him out of his clothes and toss them into the hamper. Then he shooed Bucky into the bathroom. Steve walked into the kitchen to make something warm for the two of them to drink.

Twenty minutes later, Bucky stepped out in a red long sleeve t-shirt and Bucky Bear flannel pyjama pants. His hair still wet but from washing it. He padded up behind Steve and wrapped his arms around him and breathed in his scent.

“Feeling much better?”

“Yes, much better. Is that hot chocolate I smell?”

“Yes, with marshmallows. Did you have breakfast before you left this morning?”

“No.”

“That would be why you’re grumpy.”

Bucky let go of Steve. “I was in a great mood when I left this morning.”

“That’s not the point.” Steve replied as he turned around and placed a large mug of hot chocolate into Bucky’s hands. “Here. Take this mug, go to bed and I’ll be there in a minute.”

Bucky sipped the hot chocolate as walked into their bedroom. He loved the touch of cinnamon Steve had a habit of adding to the drink. He climbed into bed, leaning back against a couple of pillows and continued sipping. A minute later, Steve walked in with his own large mug and a plate of pastries from Bucky’s favourite bakery and sliced strawberries and kiwi.

“We’re eating blueberry lemon tarts and fruit for lunch?” Bucky grabbed a tart from the plate.

“No. You’re eating the tarts. I had the creamsicle so the fruit is mine.” Steve placed his mug on the night table.

“And what happens after hot chocolate and lunch?”

“We snuggle and take a nap,” Steve grinned as he climbed into bed. “You’re going to take it easy for the rest of the day.”

Bucky thought for a moment as he bit into a tart and made himself comfortable against Steve’s chest. He liked the idea a lot. “Okay, I can do that.”

Not being on the run anymore was definitely making him soft.


End file.
